


Fragile Teacups

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Series: Yotsuba & Frisk [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yotsuba to! | Yotsuba&!
Genre: Gen, Implied Soriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Treat them with comfort and care.





	

Frisk had been looking at the TV schedule with great concentration, holding up one page while Yotsuba held the other. The writing and time was really tiny, and Yotsuba couldn't really picture the clock matching the times on here. There wasn't a number like twenty-five on a clock, after all.  
Yotsuba had been visiting and was surprised to see Papyrus open the door. She had asked, not unkindly, where Toriel was and got the answer that she had gone out shopping and approved that "Dandelion was to meet the original king", whatever that meant.

The TV switched on and Frisk tapped on her shoulder and pointed at the TV. There was a glamorous robot dancing as he mixed batter in a bowl.

"Is that Danbo's cousin?" Yotsuba asked excitedly.

Papyrus's voice ran out loudly. "DO YOU SUPPOSE IT IS APPROPRIATE TO GIVE THEM SOME CANDY?"

"once in a while won't hurt."

"Danbo's cou-"

"FRISK, DANDELION, WHAT KIND OF CANDY WOULD YOU LIKE?" Papyrus rummaged through the cupboard. "YOU MAY HAVE ONE."

"Frisk, we're gonna get four!" Yotsuba clasped their hands and they smiled.

"OH NO, PICK ONE!"

"We're gonna get ten!"

"I SAID ONE!" 

A box fell out of the cupboard, which Sans picked up. He wasn't tall enough to reach the cupboard so he put it in plain view on the counter.

"HERE," Papyrus said as he put the candy on the table. "I'M SURE THEY WILL ALL BE TASTY!"

Yotsuba took one of the hard candies and opened up the cylinder container. Frisk chose some strawberry-flavored marshmallows.

The first of the hard candies wasn't a good flavor so Yotsuba put it on the table. The bad flavors made a little pile which she tried to give to Papyrus, who seemed to have more fun in studying the candy instead of eating it.  
Frisk ate the marshmallows gingerly and touched a front tooth as if making sure it was still there when they finished.

There was a knock at the door and Yotsuba whirled around in her seat. She heard a new voice when Sans opened the door.  
Frisk recognized the voice and jumped out of their chair, heading to the front door.

Yotsuba followed closely behind and saw a huge version of Toriel, with magnificent clothes and a golden beard. Yotsuba stepped back a little.

"yes, i'm sure toriel said it's okay." Sans waved a paper. "here, she even signed this."

"All right." The huge version smiled at Frisk. "Howdy."

Frisk grinned and motioned for Yotsuba to get closer.

"Oh, this must be Yotsuba. My name is Asgore."

Yotsuba held her breath and let it out. "H-hello. Did you know Danbo's cousin is on TV?"

"Danbo? What cartoon is that?"

Frisk started to put on their shoes, and Asgore said, "Oh, right, we are going to lunch together. Are you ready?"

Yotsuba nodded and started to put on her shoes as well.

"see you later."

"Oh, don't forget, Toriel likes the cards that sing."

"all right."

-

Frisk was comfortable with holding Asgore's paw as they walked to the restaurant, and it was a little bewildering to see a small kid next to someone that ginormous. Almost as tall as the dinosaur at the festival, but not quite.

Yotsuba studied his free paw as they walked, and grabbed one of the fingers. She expected Asgore to close his paw over her hand, but he didn't. It felt like he was keeping his paw light, like he was worried the slightest weight would bring the children down.

The restaurant was one that Yotsuba recognized and visions of eyeball steak flew through her mind. She let go of Asgore's paw and ran to the door, pushing it open. 

They were seated and given their orders. Yotsuba showed Frisk how to be fancy, and watched Asgore as he used the fork and knife. They looked like baby toys in his paws.

Frisk suddenly stopped eating, a horrified expression on their face. They opened their mouth and stuck two fingers in, drawing out a tiny object.

"What's that, Frisk?" Yotsuba asked. "A toy in the bread?"

Frisk held out the object to Asgore, who said, "Oh, you've lost a tooth, Frisk. No need to be worried."

Frisk breathed out and showed the object to Yotsuba. It looked like a perfect, little white pebble.

"That's Frisk's tooth? Are they gonna be okay if they loose their tooths?"

"It's normal for humans," said Asgore. "They grow in adult teeth. You haven't lost any, Yotsuba?"

Yotsuba shook her head. Maybe she ate all of them in her sleep. She announced that she might have eaten all of her teeth at once and grown new ones.

"No, little one, they don't fall out like popcorn." Asgore laughed a little, and Yotsuba put on her best serious face.

Frisk grinned, showing a gap in their front teeth. Yotsuba's serious face faltered and started to laugh.

It had been a little scary at first, but she wouldn't mind if they went to lunch with Asgore in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> The many, many ways to lose baby teeth, 85% of which do not work.


End file.
